


A Christmas Wish

by Artwie24



Category: HyunJi-fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas With Family, F/M, Family Feels, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwie24/pseuds/Artwie24
Summary: Little girl, Moon Ae-ra has a wish this Christmas.Her loving parents, Gang-tae and Mun-yeong, wonders what it could be...*** This work is a short spin-off story from my other work"You're Still the One"***
Relationships: Go Moon Young/Moon Gang Tae
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read the main work "You're Still the One" in case you haven't seen it, so you'll get a better understanding of the back story behind this AU/fan fic. 
> 
> And for those who finished reading "You're Still the One", here's a follow up story set 3 years after they got married. Enjoy and happy reading! 🙂

A crisp cold winter morning again in Seoul and Christmas is just around the corner fast approaching. 

It is the season of love and giving, a time where family and friends are brought together to celebrate, share and create good memories.

It is also the favourite season of the Moon family. 

Gang-tae and Mun-yeong are still in bed sleeping soundly when suddenly they hear giggles from their little girl jumping excitedly on their bed. 

The sudden movement and jolting send both her parents to open their eyes and gazed at the three-year old’s mischievous way of waking them up. 

“Good Morning Daddy... Mommy! Hurry ... wake up...Oppa is waiting for Ae-ra!” She happily exclaimed while she keeps on jumping making her parents bed seems like a trampoline!

They promised the little girl that they are going to visit Taehyung today, so she is excited by the thought of it that she even woke up a bit early. 

At a young age, Mun-yeong and Gang-tae made sure to tell and explain to her that she has an older brother who is an angel. 

_They remember that day when they brought her the first time at Taehyung’s resting place. At first, she is curious as to why they are there, a quiet and serene place where there are hardly any people around but just different stones on the ground._

_When they reached Taehyung, Mun -yeong holds her little hand, while Gang Tae dropped down on his knees, so he is eye level with his little girl, before saying, “Ae-ra, it’s time for you to meet your older brother... this is your Taehyung Oppa”, as he led Ae-ra’s gaze towards Taehyung’s tombstone, which Gang-tae requested to be changed after they got married. Taehyung’s tombstone now reads:_

_**Moon Taehyung** _

_**Our Brave little Angel** _

_Then the rest of the details remains the same. He wanted his son to carry his name too._

_Mun-yeong lovingly wrapped her arms around Ae-ra’s shoulders and gently said, “But you see, sweetie, your Oppa turned into an angel. They needed him up there in heaven that’s why he can’t be with us.”_

_“And even if Oppa is up there, he surely watches over us. I’m sure he’s happy to see his little sister now” Gang-tae added while lightly patting her hair._

_“Hello Taehyung Oppa... I’m Moon Ae-ra. Oppa, do you like being an angel? Do you have small or big wings?” The little girl innocently asked in her cute high-pitched voice._

_Mun-yeong and Gang-tae can’t help but give a soft laugh at Ae-ra’s remarks. She is really something indeed. Her face lit up brightly in awe and wonder that time when she learned about her brother Taehyung._

So now, Ae-ra looks forward every time they plan to visit Taehyung. 

“Oh, and Mommy, Daddy... after we visit Oppa, can I go to the mall to see Santa?” She went over at Gang-tae’s side and sat beside him, then with her eye smile and her two little hands clasp together, she begged, “pretty please?” 

“How did you know that Santa is there?” Mun-yeong asked amused by her witty request. 

“I saw him there when Aunt Juri took me and Eun Jung the other day!” She proudly said. 

“The other little kids are there taking pictures with him and I have a wish that I want to ask Santa! Aunt Juri said if I was a nice girl, Santa will make my wish come true and I know I’ve been a nice girl!” Her little round eyes sparkled as she waits for her parent’s approval. 

“Alright, my princess, we will take you to Santa, after okay?!” Gang-tae promised, then giving her a big cuddle. 

“Thanks Dad. You’re the best daddy in the world!” Throwing her little arms around Gang-tae’s neck and then giving little kisses all around his face. 

The little girl surely knows the way to her Daddy’s soft heart. 

Shortly afterwards, the little family of three are walking side by side towards their very own angel. Mun-yeong carefully placed the flowers they brought in front of Taehyung tombstone. 

Ae-ra immediately sits on the ground and eagerly starts talking to her brother, “Oppa, how are you? I’m finally going to see Santa today. Dad and Mom will take me there later. I’ll tell him my wish, remember the one I told you about every night when I pray?” 

Gang-tae and Mun-yeong were always fascinated by Ae-ra’s sweet gestures and her little talks to Taehyung every single time they visit him. They love how she adores her brother even though they were not given a chance to be together. 

They know if Taehyung is alive, he will also be a good big brother to Ae-ra. The little girl’s charm and sweetness is just too hard to resist. 

They spend nearly an hour there taking turns telling him stories about almost anything under the sun. It was a picture-perfect moment for the Moon family, a moment filled with laughter and smiles, a moment just feeling all the love they have for each other. 

After a while, they decided that it’s time to go, so they bid their farewells to Taehyung and promised him that they will be back again soon with more stories to tell. 

There is a slight traffic congestion on their way to the mall, most likely because it’s the last few days before Christmas and people are rushing doing their last-minute Christmas shopping. 

They tried to squeeze their way to Santa’s kiosk in the middle of the huge shopping mall. People are literally everywhere. 

When they spot the kiosk, they swiftly get in line and patiently wait for their turn. The line is quite long since many children seems to be delighted to meet Santa. 

After some time, they finally got their turn and Ae-ra excitedly dash towards Santa. The white bearded man in red suit, scooped her up and sat her on his lap. The doting parents quickly took turns taking photos of their daughter whose pure happiness radiates through their eyes. 

Ae-ra whispered something to Santa, and they saw the old man pats her head and gave a hearty laugh to what the little girl have said. 

“What did you say to Santa, sweetie?” The curious Mom asked. 

“I’m not allowed to tell, or my wish will not come true!” Ae-ra shyly replied to her mother. 

Gang-tae smiled at her quick-witted answer, clearly amused as to how she is growing up full of surprises every day. Then he softly asked, “Is there anything else you want to do, Princess?” 

“Ummm, can we go to Aunt Juri and Uncle Sang-in? I want to play with my cousin Eun-Jung!”

“Okay, I’ll call them to check if they were there and tell them were coming.” Mun-yeong said while looking at Ae-ra. 

The drive to Juri and Sang-in’s house did not take them that long. Soon after, the two little girls are busy and happy playing while the two couples chatted around the dinner table over the delicious food Juri prepared for them. It was a good night, sharing and exchanging stories about their past and present life experiences. Laughing at each other’s banters and just appreciating how their lives turned out to be. 

Mun-yeong checked the time and noticed it is getting late already. She gave Gang-tae a little nudge to prompt him that they need to head home since it’s past Ae-ra’s bedtime.

A few moments later, they were saying goodbye and thanking Juri and Sang-in for the wonderful night. 

Halfway to their house Mun-yeong heard Ae-ra’s steady breathing at the back seat. Their daughter is soundly sleeping now, without a doubt she got tired from all the things they did today. As soon as they reached home, Gang-tae carried Ae-ra in his arms then tucked her into her bed. 

Kissing the top of her head, he gently whispers, “Goodnight my sweet little princess!” 

His heart is full just by looking at Ae-ra. Her remarkable resemblance to her mother is so extraordinary ...his little Mun-yeong. 

He closed the door of Ae-ra’s room and then walks toward their own bedroom, only to be greeted by a breathtaking sight of his wife. She was lying on the bed, propped up on her side in one elbow, and wearing the skimpiest black lingerie he ever saw on her. His mouth went dry and fell open while ogling the tempting feast in front of him. 

Mun-yeong gave him one of the sexiest smiles she can possibly give, then softly whisper, “Do you like it? Since the princess is fast asleep, I think it’s time for you to make your queen happy...”

And that’s all it takes before, Gang-tae quickly shuts the door, climb on their bed and starts kissing his wife lovingly. He is at her mercy all the time especially when they make love. Tonight, nothing can stop him from loving and giving her pleasure, until she cries out his name over and over. 

He loves her so much that her happiness will always matter to him. Its like his reason to live… loving his wife more than anything else. 

“I love you Mun-yeong”

“I love you Gang-tae”

Then he reaches for her lips and covered her mouth with his as he starts to make love with his wife. Taking her to their own little world where there is nothing but pure pleasure and everlasting love.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

Their little girl woke up early again because she is extremely excited to open all her presents under the tree.

Gang-tae and Mun-yeong sits with Ae-ra under the Christmas tree. Her small face is filled with joy and glowing with thrill as she fixed her eyes on the gifts, she’ll get this Christmas, from her parents but most of all she’s hoping Santa will make her wish come true.

“Merry Christmas our Princess Ae-ra!” Gang-tae hands one of their present to her.

“Ohhh, I’m so excited Daddy!” Ae-ra happily reached for the gift her father handed into her little hands.

Mun-yeong takes a photo of Ae-ra on her phone as she starts to open her first present.

Ae-ra starts unwrapping her gift until she saw a complete set of “play doctor kit” toy including a small medical cart playset.

The little girl’s eyes widened in delight and happiness as soon as she gets the playset she always wanted. She stood up quickly and went over to her parents. Throwing her small arms at them to give them a hug.

“Thanks Daddy, Thanks Mommy! I like it so much!” She happily exclaimed.

For some reason, Ae-ra was fascinated with playing “pretend doctors” with her cousin or with her playmates, just like what her Mom used to do when she was little. It looks like she will be the one fulfilling her mom’s previous dream from a long time ago.

After all the presents were unwrapped, Mun-yeong asks Gang-tae and Ae-ra to sit still since she also has a special gift for both of them.

“I have a gift for both of you so stay there and wait for me!” She hurriedly run to their room to get her special gift that she kept hidden from them for a few days now.

When she came back, she is holding two boxes wrapped gorgeously in silver and red paper adorned with ribbons.

“Here, Merry Christmas my sweet Ae-ra!” She gives the first box to her daughter.

“And here is the one for you, Love! Merry Christmas!” Kissing him quickly on his lips.

“Alright, I want you both to open the gifts together, okay?”

Gang-tae and Ae-ra looks at each other, before they start unwrapping their own gift, their eyes full of excitement and curiosity as to what is inside the box.

Ae-ra got a _“Baby Alive”_ doll, almost like a real baby and a shirt with a print in front that says **_“Big Sister”_ **

While Gang-tae got a new digital video-camera recorder and a shirt too, with the print _ **“Daddy Again”.**_

Gang-tae’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Love, are you saying...?”

“Yes Love, we will have another one coming soon, so you better use that “camcorder”, to film and record new memories of our growing family!” Her husband instantly embraces her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

“Oh, Love, this is the best Christmas gift ever! Thank you for making me happy! I love you Mun-yeong!” Placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

They lovingly gaze at each other feeling thankful for the new addition to their family, when suddenly they heard Ae-ra’s high pitched small voice...

“Ummm, Mommy why did you give me a baby doll and what’s written on this shirt?”

“Oh sweetie, did you like Mommy’s presents? Come here” Mun-yeong asked Ae-ra to sit closer to her so she can explain to her the meaning of her gifts.

“You see the shirt says _“Big Sister”_ because soon you will be one, there’s a new baby growing inside Mommy’s tummy just like the baby doll that Mommy gave to you. “

Then to Mun- yeong’s amazement, Ae-ra’s face lit up brightly, her eyes full of joy then she hugged her mother.

“Mommy I was really a nice girl because Santa made my wish come true!”

“Is that what you wished for Christmas? Oh, Ae-ra that was so nice and sweet, honey!” She cannot contain the overwhelming happiness in her heart and gives her little girl a big cuddle.

“So, we need you to learn how to be a big sister now” Gang-tae smiles and reminds Ae-ra, his eyes full of contentment as he looks at his family.

“Can we go and tell Taehyung Oppa?” Ae-ra cheerfully asked her parents.

“Yes, we will go and visit because it’s also Christmas, princess.” Gang-tae assures her.

Ae-ra immediately goes to her room to change and get ready for their visit to her Oppa.

Meanwhile, Gang-tae turned to Mun-yeong and asks her, “When did you find out your pregnant?”

“Hmmm, last week. I took the test and then Mom accompanied me to the doctor. I didn’t tell you since I want to surprise you and Ae-ra. By the way, just so you know, we’re five weeks along the way”. She leans her head on his shoulder while his arms wrap around her waist.

“So, are you up for another round of sleepless nights, diaper changing, endless crying and many more?”

“I’m always ready, Love! I’ve done it before with Ae-ra, but now I know much better than the first time!” He softly laughs remembering those early days of him being a first-time dad, technically with Ae-ra.

“Glad to hear that and thank you for this life that we share together, I could not ask for more! I love you, Gang-tae!”

“I live to love you and our children. I wouldn’t exchange the life I have with you now for anything else. I’m so lucky to have you, because you make me a better person every day and now giving me another child is more than a blessing this Christmas time. I love you, always and forever, my wife!”

He draws her close to him and they share a sweet chaste kiss full of love and happiness.

It was indeed a wonderful Christmas for the Moon family, having more reasons to celebrate the season of love and giving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! 🎅🎄 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this one shot story and meeting GT and MY's little girl, Ae-ra (their honeymoon baby 🙂). 
> 
> Fun Fact: The name Ae-ra means "Love" in Korean and its a popular girl's name. I chose that name because it also coincides with GT and MY's term of endearment in this whole AU/fan fic! 
> 
> It was heart warming for me writing this particular story in time for Christmas, so I hope it did the same for you while reading this AU/fan fic. ❤️ 
> 
> I know this is a very challenging year, but I still hope that we all continue to celebrate the most important season in the year in spite of all the troubles around the world.
> 
> Once again, I wish you and your family all the love and happiness this Christmas time! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Louise ❤️ 
> 
> PS. I'm halfway done with their "Honeymoon fic", so that one is definitely coming soon! Please stay tune in AO3 for that one. 😉


End file.
